


Dabbles in Drabbles

by Kaytla



Series: Dabbles in Drabbles [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaytla/pseuds/Kaytla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted drabbles from Inuyasha, focusing mainly on Inuyasha/Sesshomaru, but may well include other pairings in the future.</p><p>Note that these are drabbles, which, by definition, are traditionally meant to be about 100 words in length. Mine are longer, but still too short to be called a oneshot, really. So please, no reviews saying there isn't enough detail and content, as I've seen on other drabbles in the past.</p><p>I do take prompts, though they're an aside to my main works and less of a priority, so sometimes take me a while to write. But feel free to send me some if you want. Just use the format provided at the start of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Such a Headache

**Pairing:** Sess x Inu  
 **Emotion:** Jealousy!  
 **Object:** Bone Eater's Well  
 **Word:** Headache  
 **Wildcard:** Nipping  
 **User:** Demitria Miriam

 

Fuming, Inuyasha kicked the Bone Eater's Well, then cursed dully as his toe throbbed in protest. Fucking Sesshomaru; what a prick, getting so jealous over nothing. So Kagome touched his ear. Big deal. Who gave a fuck? It was just an ear!

He pinched the bridge of his nose as a familiar youki approached from the direction of the village. "Leave me alone..." he said warningly, without looking. "You gave me a headache, asshole, and I _will_ hurt you."

Sesshomaru drew near with little more sound than the whisper of grass against his silks. His clawed fingers gently drew back Inuyasha's thick mane of hair as the hanyou hunched defensively, resting his chin on a tense shoulder.

"The miko still carries feelings for you," he murmured.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So fucking what? She knows how it is. What, don't you trust me?"

Sesshomaru ignored the biting tone. "Of course I do," he replied smoothly. "But she is not to make free with you anymore and touch so familiarly what is mine."

Inuyasha bristled. " _Yours_?" he sputtered, incredulous. "I'm not a possession, you -"

"You are mine," the daiyoukai cut in simply and neatly. "As I am yours."

The hanyou opened his mouth to complain again, but Sesshomaru chose that moment to close his lips over the sensitive skin above Inuyasha's pulse and any words died on his tongue. As clever, careful teeth nibbled his flesh, Inuyasha's eyes fluttered closed and he forgot all about Kagome, possessive assholes and headaches.


	2. Twister

**Pairing:** Sess x Inu  
 **Emotion:** Lust  
 **Object:** Twister (the game!)  
 **Word:** Crotch  
 **Wildcard:** Lost bet  
 **User:** Demitria Miriam

 

Crouched on a flimsy plastic sheet with idiotically bright spots, Sesshomaru glared at the gathered ningen laughing themselves into a stupor through the curtain of his hair. They didn't notice.

Dismissing it as futile, the once proud daiyoukai instead glared down at the one who had brought him so low. Sprawled underneath him, Inuyasha also glared, though with a significant reddening of his cheeks. Given their current situation, with him looming over Inuyasha right in front of his friends, Sesshomaru was unsurprised, but also unsympathetic.

After all, this was _his_ fault.

Inuyasha had been the one to drag him to the lecher's house; Inuyasha had been the one to argue so vehemently about them joining the game night; Inuyasha had been the one who complained so loudly about losing to Sesshomaru at a game of Trivial Pursuit; and Inuyasha had been the one who accpeted the rematch.

"Come on," Miroku had cajoled when he'd initially refused. "He's not gonna leave this alone, you know..."

Sesshomaru should have seen the trap, but he'd been distracted by the buzz of alcohol and Inuyasha's incessant whining that he'd win this time, and he'd reluctantly agreed to take the bet. Privately, he'd even been entertained by the idea of thrashing the hanyou at another game of Trivial Pursuit, then taking him home and frustrating him even more...

That pleasant fantasy died, however, when the monk revealed the Twister box. And now he was just really pissed.

He was stretched the length of the board with his left hand on red and his right hand on green. To make it worse, his left foot was on green and the right was on yellow, crossing his ankles. Beneath him, Inuyasha had his left hand on yellow and his right on blue, effectively crossing his hands at his back, and his left foot on red with the right on blue. Deadlocked in a glare, refusing to lose, they stared at each other.

"Sesshomaru," Miroku called out as Kagome and Sango erupted into giggles, "right hand, blue."

Sesshomaru frowned. With Inuyasha's head in the way, he couldn't simply slide his hand across the top of the board, and so he was forced to reach down and put it beside and slightly under Inuyasha's legs.

"Inuyasha, left foot, green." Miroku's voice was quivering with mirth.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped, arching his head back and offering an enticing view of his neck. "Are you making this shit up?"

"Of course not!" The pious tone was ruined by the undercurrent of laughter. "So just get on with it!"

Grumbling, Inuyasha shifted his leg around Sesshomaru's arm and across to the other side of the board in an impressive display of athleticism, but Sesshomaru barely noticed. All he saw was Inuyasha splayed beneath him like some erotic offering with his hands appearing almost bound behind his back, and his hand between the hanyou's legs made it all the more potent. His body tightened instantly with a surge of lust.

"Right foot on blue, Sesshomaru!" Kagome called out.

The daiyoukai wasn't certain he really tried. Though it would have tied his legs up even more, his flexibility should have been able to manage it. Instead, he lost his footing and crashed down on top of Inuyasha, his crotch pressing into the hanyou's by design of fate or his own subconscious, and as soon as he felt a hardness against his own, he silenced Inuyasha's shouts to get off him with a searing kiss.

It was worth losing the bet for this.


	3. Family Time

**Pairing:** SessxInu  
 **Emotion:** Defeat  
 **Object:** Bakusaiga  
 **Word:** the Fluff (whatever that thing on Sesshou's shoulder is)  
 **Wildcard:** Sake  
 **User:** Demitria Miriam

 

The sheathed Bakusaiga crashed down onto the crown of a snowy white head with such a resounding crack it could have woken the dead in place of the second blade at its master's waist. Said master even felt the vibrations of the force shake his arm all the way up to his shoulder, but his grip remained steady on its hilt.

The recipient of the blow, instead of crumpling to the ground as Sesshomaru had hoped, exploded in complete outrage.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU SADISTIC ASSHOLE?! HOW DARE YOU HIT ME!"

Bristling from head to toe, Inuyasha looked livid. With both hands clutching the top of his head and the glimmer of tears barely visible in his eyes, he also looked pained.

But Sesshomaru was unmoved.

"How dare _you_ ," he countered, close to shouting himself. "You had no right!"

Still holding his head defensively, Inuyasha scoffed. "Oh, come off it. It's not that big a deal. And it's only for a day!"

"You," the daiyoukai said threateningly, taking a step closer, "invited my _mother_ to my _home_."

The hanyou glared at him. "Oh, shut up," he snapped. "You haven't seen her in nearly a hundred years! That's just prickish, if you ask me -"

"I didn't."

"- and she deserves to be able to see if you're alive every now and again, damn it," Inuyasha finished, ignoring the interruption. Then his most pitiful pout emerged, and he finally lowered his hands, those fluffy white ears twitching morosely. Sesshomaru tensed defensively, waiting for the strike.

"Besides... you really shouldn't take her for granted. You never know when she might not be there anymore..."

It was a low blow. Despite being of the opinion that there were few forces, if any, in this world that could stand up to his mother and thus not fearing for her well-being, it still struck home, for though he knew Inuyasha was purposely guilt-tripping him, he also knew the hanyou would be thinking of his own mother lost so long ago. While it may be play now, it would become serious if things continued.

Feeling a sense of defeat creeping in, Sesshomaru sighed wearily.

"Fine," he said woodenly. "But just for today. Then never again."

Inuyasha's expression instantly brightened into a smug smile that put Sesshomaru's teeth on edge. "See, I knew you'd see the logic of it eventually." He clapped his hands together, rubbing them briskly. "Well, I'll head out and leave you two to bond and reminisce - WHAT THE FUCK!? Sesshomaru! Get this fucking fluff off me!"

"I have told you before, Inuyasha: it is called mokomoko, not 'fluff'." Sesshomaru curled his outstretched hand into a fist, and the mokomoko wrapped tighter around the struggling hanyou. "Did you honestly think I would let you walk out of here?" he asked darkly, smiling - always a bad sign. "If I must suffer through this visit, then so must you."

"What?" Inuyasha squawked. "I don't want to! Let me go!"

"You took the choice away from both of us," the daiyoukai said grimly, then turned and headed toward his library, where he would hunker down to weather the storm.

"NO!" Inuyasha shouted as he was dragged along behind, kicking futilely. "Let me go, damn it! LET ME GO!"

On his way past the kitchen, Sesshomaru snatched a bottle of sake from the counter, deciding he would need it to make it through this day in tact.


	4. All Tangled Up

**Pairing:** Sess x Inu  
 **Emotion:** Shock  
 **Object:** Sesshoumaru's pauldrons (bone armor spikey thing around his chest/arm)  
 **Word:** Jaken (bwuaha)  
 **Wildcard:** secret meeting  
 **User:** Demitria Miriam

 

"It's digging in me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Stop wriggling around, you imbecile, and it won't hurt so much!"

"Damn it, Sesshomaru, get off! That thing is hard and it hurts!"

"I told you, stop moving, you foolish hanyou." There was a rustle of clothing, then a yelp.

"Don't push further, you fucking idiot! Pull it out!"

"That will hurt even more." Sesshomaru sighed. "This is riduclous. Jaken."

From behind a bush, the kappa almost leapt out of his skin in shock. Not that he doubted his lord's senses, but it had rather sounded like he would be somewhat preoccupied at this moment. Jaken had wondered what he and the half-breed got up to when they had their secret meetings, but to find out it was this...

He didn't know what to do. He'd been jealous before of the growing closeness between his lord and the filthy hanyou, of how much time they spent together, but now it was even worse. Would he be pushed aside once and for all?

"Jaken," Sesshomaru repeated sharply. "Come here. If you have time to spy, you can offer assistance."

Jaken's beak fell open. _Assistance_? Did... did that mean...?

"M-my lord!" he squawked, eyes bulging, not budging from his spot. "Th-that would be... m-most inappropriate, Lord Sesshomaru -"

"What is it you think we're doing, Jaken?" Sesshomaru cut in, voice deceptively smooth.

"Um..." Jaken floundered. He couldn't just _say_ it! Even if they were... he couldn't let them know he'd been trying to ascertain whether or not they were!

But it seemed the hanyou was unusually sharp today. "Don't tell me he thinks we're doing the nasty," the hanyou growled. "Especially because he's watching, the fucking little creeper!"

"Jaken, I will not tell you again. Come here."

Recognising the subtle threat in his lord's voice, Jaken scrambled from behind the bush with his eyes half-closed, almost afraid of what he would see.

The scene before him, however, made the kappa stop dead in his tracks, gaping.

Sesshomaru stood tall in the centre of the clearing, as dignified as he could be. The hanyou, however, fared much worse, bent over at the waist with his messy hair flung over Sesshomaru's shoulder. The pauldron's spines were completely entangled within the mass of silver, and even subtle shifting was making the hanyou wince.

They weren't... _together_? Why, then, all these secret meetings? He just didn't understand!

He was snapped out of his daze by the glare levelled at him by lord. Jerking, he hurried forward the rest of the way, trying not to stare. "H-how am I meant to... assist, my lord?"

Sesshomaru swept his eyes over the tangled mess of hair. "Perhaps the staff," he said consideringly.

"What good will that -" Inuyasha began, then visibly tensed. "Oh, hell, no. You are not letting that fucking toad burn my hair!"

"It will solve the problem," the daiyoukai stated calmly. "And your hair will soon regrow."

"I don't give a fuck!" Inuyasha shouted. "You're not burning off my hair! And if you try, I'll tear off your balls!"

Much to Jaken's surprise, his lord merely sighed instead of striking the insolent hanyou. They weren't together... but close regardless? What had been going on between them?

His thoughts were cut off again by a high-pitched yelp of pain, and he watched as the hanyou stumbled back and away from Sesshomaru's outstretched hand.

"OW! FUCKING OW!" Inuyasha yelled, clutching his hair in big handfuls. "You fucking evil son of a bitch! Why didn't you just take the damn armour thing off like I told you earlier!?"

Sesshomaru began calmly pulling long silver hairs from his armour. "Your hair was not only caught in the clasps, but it would be needlessly time consuming." He looked over at the angry half-breed and Jaken was certain he could see amusement in his eyes. "Besides, one who resists a simple solution deserves to be inconvenienced."

The hanyou's glare could have wilted flowers. "You're a fucking sadist, through and through," he seethed, then rounded on Jaken. "And you, you creepy little stalker, should fuck off and go jerk off somewhere else, over somebody else, or I'll cut you into tiny pieces and feed you to that dragon!"

Jaken nearly choked on his outrage. "Miserable hanyou! I -"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru interrupted quietly, successfully silencing both of them.

"Uh... yes, my lord?" the kappa asked quietly, almost fearfully.

"Return to Rin and Ah-un. I shall return soon."

"Ah... at once, my lord." Relieved to not be punished for disrespecting the worthless hanyou, Jaken was for once happy to be dismissed. After one mutinous glare at Inuyasha, he fled with all haste, already shouting for Rin.

Inuyasha waited until his voice had faded before turning to his brother. "That's one fucked in the head servant you got there. He's got a total hard-on for you."

Sesshomaru's expression turned instantly distasteful. "I would prefer you not pollute my mind with such things."

Inuyasha smiled in a mix of amusement and disgust; he could admit the thought was pretty repulsive, but anything he could use as a weapon against his asshole brother was a bonus. He filed it away, and moved on, looking up at the sky.

"Are we done training, then? It is getting pretty late."

Instead of an answer, a gentle hand slid into his hair, rubbing the curve of his scalp, and he shivered. "Don't think you can make up for that so easily, you prick," he muttered. "That really fucking hurt."

Sesshomaru laughed softly. "Then allow me to distract you," he replied, and spun the hanyou around to take his lips in a bruising kiss. Inuyasha was shoved against a tree as his mind went blank but for the sudden rising lust.

He experienced other pains, and more pleasures, and by the time the sun had set and they lay spent in the clearing, he had forgotten all about his sore head.


	5. Pets

**Pairing:** Sess x Inu  
 **Emotion:** Pain  
 **Object:** Beads of Subjugation  
 **Word:** Joke  
 **Wildcard:** Laughter  
 **User:** Spirit_of_Auron

 

Laughter rolled across the open field. Not just a chuckle, or a guffaw, but a true, deep laugh that came straight from the belly and seemed to go on and on, bringing tears to one's eyes and infecting others with mirth. The one laughing was bent nearly double, clawed hands braced on his knees, almost gasping for breath as the laughter kept pouring from him.

"And -" he gasped. "And it had - it had this... this coat thing on _top_ of its _real_ coat and -"

He broke off into uncontrollable laughter again, set off by just the memory of it. When Kagome had taken him "shopping" in her era, the last thing he'd expected to see was some dog wearing a fucking coat! And it had had fur on it, too! While he couldn't help but wonder what the hell was the point, the images it conjured had started him laughing right in the middle of the street and he hadn't stopped until he got back.

He'd found Sesshomaru immediately, and the fact that his brother just stood there, not getting the point, completely unaffected by his mirth, somehow made it so much funnier.

"Finish already, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, sounding weary. "I have no wish to stand here all day."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and tried to calm down a little. "So, it had this coat, right? But it had _fur_ on it. Around the ankles and the neck. Fucking _fur_ on top of a _real fur coat_. But that's not the funny part!" Inuyasha grinned. "You know who it looked like, right?"

Sesshomaru just stared, his face impassive, showing no hint of understanding the punch line.

"It looked just like you, you fucking idiot!" Inuyasha lost it and started laughing again. "This dog... fucking prancing along like it owned the whole fucking world... wearing _fur_... immaculately brushed... It looked just like you! You fucking pampered pooch! Oh, _gods_ -"

Once again, Inuyasha bent double, nearly wheezing with his laughter, tears blurring his eyes so that the grass below became an indecipherable mass of green. Holy _shit_ , this had to be the funniest thing _ever_.

He carried on laughing until a slender hand grabbed the back of his beads of subjugation and yanked them upwards until he was forced to stand on his tiptoes to avoid being choked.

"Ow!" he yelped. "Sesshomaru! Let go!"

"No, I don't think I will."

"Oh, come on! It was just a fucking _joke_..."

"A poor one."

Inuyasha huffed as much as he was able. "You're just pissy because you know it's true."

"I repeat, it was a poor joke. To begin with, I am a noble inuyoukai, not a 'pooch'."

Awkwardly trying to pry Sesshomaru's fingers away from the beads, Inuyasha paused just long enough to roll his eyes. "A dog's a dog..."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru murmured, completely ignoring Inuyasha's attempts to free himself. "Then, of the two of us, I believe you are more like a pet."

Inuyasha paused, swinging around on his toes to glare at his brother. " _What_?"

"You follow the miko around like a lost puppy -"

"Hey!"

"- and you even have a puppy's ears." Sesshomaru smiled, an action which had Inuyasha's puppy ears lowering defensively, and touched the beads. "The kotodama rosary even looks good as a collar for an errant pet."

"It's not a fucking collar! It's proof that old woman is a secret sadist!"

Sesshomaru ignored this, tapping his chin in mock consideration. "Yes, I believe you shall be a pet. And a pet who makes fun at his master's expense surely needs to be punished."

The daiyoukai turned, still clutching the beads, forcing the struggling Inuyasha to follow or be choked. This time, it was curses that rang across the field, loudly and incessantly.


	6. The Woes of Sesshomaru's Pretty Girl Fa -PUNCH- As Told By Inuyasha. Who Is Now Unconcious For Suggesting That Title

In the large, sprawling garden of a luxury mansion, two young pups played with toy soldiers, leading their troops in an epic battle of good and evil for total domination of The Sandbox. One - arguably the fairest - had eyes of shining gold and hair of shimmering silver, while his adversary had hair black as night and eyes the deep green of a forest in spring.

The silver-haired pup, seeing defeat was near, shot a small green whip from the tip of his index finger, knocking over the GI Joe figurine that acted as his rival's general.

The wolf pup gasped, jumping to his feet and pointing an accusing finger at his so-called friend. "You CHEATED!"

"Did not!" the pup argued. "My daddy says you have to use every opp - oppchunity if you wanna win!"

"Your daddy SUCKS!" the little wolf yelled, his brown tail lashing behind him. "And MY daddy says he's just a stupid hanyou, anyway!"

The little inuyoukai shot to his feet and threw one of his toys across the sandbox. "Don't call him a hanyou! It's not nice!"

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID HANYOU!"

"I hate you! HATE YOU FOREVER!"

The inuyoukai pup jumped across the sandbox. He landed on top of his playmate and the pair began rolling around, hollering insults and pouding each other with tiny fists until a voice cut across the gardens and had them both jumping guiltily apart.

"Enough!"

They both looked up to meet the stern amber eyes of a regally beautiful adult inuyoukai who watched them disapprovingly from the mansion's back doorway, clad in an elegant, flowing ensemble of red and white.

"If the two of you do not cease this foolish behaviour, there will be serious repercussions," came the warning, and both pups wilted pitifully and slunk back to the sandbox under that intense gaze.

Forgetting the fight as only children can, the wolf pup shifted closer to his friend and leaned in. "Wow," he breathed. "Your mum is scary like a monster, but she looks really pretty in a kimono!"

The inuyoukai pup stared at him for a moment. "...That's my dad."

The ookami blinked at him owlishly once, then twice. "...Oh."

Unfortunately for the young pups, the daiyoukai in question had hearing par excellence and caught the exchange quite easily. Visibly affronted by the misunderstanding, he crossed the space between them in but a few long strides, towering over the sandbox and the shrinking pups huddled around it.

"You dare insinuate that I am a female?" he demanded, watching with some satifaction as the ookami pup squeaked in terror and hid behind his son.

Luck was fortunately smiling on the young children, however, as the "stupid hanyou" was nearby enough to notice the unfolding drama. He bounded out of the house in a _swish_ of denim, rushing over to place himelf between the inuyoukai and the pups.

"Sesshomaru!" he barked. "What the fu - what are you doing?"

Sesshomaru pointed a slender finger at the ookami, his penetrating glare never once leaving the frightened pup. "The child insulted me," he explained, voice dangerously low. "Punishment is necessary."

The wolf pup burst into tears, startling all three inuyoukai, who all looked equally unsure what to do about it.

The daiyoukai rounded on Inuyasha. "Why is it crying?" he demanded.

"Why?" the hanyou said incredulously. "Because you're scaring him, you stupid ba - stupid idiot! For Chrissake. Just back off and shut up for a minute." Steeling himself and fixing a smile on his face, he crouched down and ruffled the dark hair of the crying infant. "Hey, don't cry. It's ok. He didn't mean it, ok?" When the crying continued unabated, he sighed. "Look, why don't you and Shinu go and play in his room for awhile? I promise Sesshomaru won't come in there, ok?"

The wolf pup's crying died down to a sniffle and he offered Inuyasha a watery smile. "Ok... Maybe you're a stupid hanyou, but I like you."

"What?!" Inuyasha exploded, his smile dropping away to reveal a glare almost as intimidating as the daiyoukai's. "Is that what your bastard old man told you to call me? I'll kill him. I'll fucking -"

"Dad!" Shinu shouted, as his friend began wailing in fear again. He put his arms protectively around the sobbing wolf and met the glares of both his parents with one of his own.

Inuyasha had the grace to look chagrined. "Hey..." he began. "Look, I'm... I'm sorry. I'm not really gonna kill him. Your dad and me, we go way back and all, and I haven't killed him yet, so..."

"Your powers of persuasion are astounding," the daiyoukai said drily.

"You shut up!" the hanyou snapped, before turning back to the children. "It was just a joke, ok? You two go play inside now."

Shinu, with his arms still around the young wolf, led the way indoors, still glaring at the two adults until he'd passed them in a way that communicated exactly how much they'd failed him.

Inuyasha waited until the door closed. "Fuuuuuuuuuck," he then moaned. "This is fucking great. You realise Koga is going to be even _more_ of a pain in the ass now that we've upet his kid, right? This is all your fault, asshole."

"My fault? The child insulted me. He required correction."

"He's a child! They say shit like that all the time! For fuck's sake, stop being so damn sensitive." He snorted. "Besides, everyone thinks you look like a woman."

The daiyoukai's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. Everyone fucking stares at you when you walk down the street, and it's sure as hell not because you're as hot as you think you are, you arrogant bastard. When you wear all these damn floaty haoris and hakamas, you look like a fucking woman, plain and simple. I get you wanna stick to your roots, but this is the fucking twenty-first century and we're not even in Japan anymore. Get with the times, damn it, and slap on some denim."

Sesshomaru looked outraged. "I resuse to wear this foul, coarse material you've become so inexplicably fond of."

Inuyasha sighed. "Whatever. I'm not going to argue with you since you obviously like people thinking you're my bitch."

The daiyoukai didn't miss the sly look in the hanyou's eye. "You are treading on thin ice, Inuyasha."

"Maybe we should switch things up in the bedroom, too," Inuyasha continued in faux thoughtfulness, while trying (and failing) to keep a straight face. "That way, you can have the next pup, and people will stop having doubts about your gender -"

He cut off with a startled yelp as Sesshomaru leapt for him with murder on his face, narrowly avoiding being caught, and took off running, racing down the garden as though the hounds of hell were chasing him... which wasn't too far from the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this, I don't even...
> 
> I suppose it's what happens when you combine certain potent elements such as my crack brain, Demitria Miriam's voodoo influence on me, late night, lack of sleep and a perverse sense of humour.
> 
> It's something you can DEFINITELY blame Demitria Miriam for if you feel this has in any way raped your brain or otherwise defiled you. It was totally her fault. She practically held me at knifepoint to write this after we somehow managed to get onto this from a discussion about the child of Ritsu from Fruits Basket. And then she went and gave me a drabble prompt and, well, here we are.
> 
> That title was hers, too. After I slaughtered my brain cells writing this, I decided she had to come up with a title. And this is what she said. It was either that or "something... family... errr". >.>
> 
> I think... this is possibly the most cracked thing I've ever written. I never thought in a million years I'd write mpreg, but, well... apparently, I did. Even if there wasn't any pregnancy involved. And even if it doesn't have a logical explanation. x.x
> 
> Oh, and this also might become a drabble series ;D Because Demitria Miriam is seriously demented and wants it to. And like I said, she has voodoo magic. It's scary stuff.
> 
> And one more thing: the name Shinu doesn't mean anything that I'm aware of. Again, it comes from Demitria Miriam, but I think the joke would lose all meaning and hilarity by the time I finished explaining, so I won't bother. >.>


	7. Two To... Foxtrot

Inuyasha fiddled with the docking station for his iPod nervously. So nervously, in fact, that his hands were shaking just a tiny bit. Which was fucking ridiculous. It was just a private dance lesson to help a student who really didn't seem to get it. No big deal. It wasn't like this was some cheesey chick flick where they'd be alone, the music would turn slow and there'd be a moment, they'd kiss... and it wasn't a cliche porno where the music would get sexy, they'd have a moment and end up fucking so hard and fast, they slid across the floor.

Nothing like that.

Inuyasha glanced at his student out the corner of his eye and blew out a long breath.

Fucking hell, but when a guy looked like that, he kinda really wanted something to happen... and he wasn't sure which scenario he wanted most, which was the worrying part.

Kagome would skin him a-fucking-live if he got suspicious stains on the floor of her studio.

He shook his head lightly to dispel the image. He wanted to get through this as painlessly as possible; letting his head fill with useless fantasies wasn't helping.

Inuyasha turned, and found his client - Sesshomaru - watching him. He managed a wry smile, feeling more embarrassed than he should under that heavy gaze. "Ah, sorry. Hair was in my eyes."

And he always felt the need to explain every little thing without the youkai ever asking him to. Like he was back in fucking school or something. What was he, a pre-teen with a crush? Hell, no.

He was a man... with a man-crush.

He rubbed a hand briskly over his face. Yeah, thinking like that really made him feel better about this.

As the music started playing, Inuyasha ignored Sesshomaru's continued stare and moved further out onto the dancefloor. "Ok," he said, rolling his shoulders. "We're just gonna dance. Freestyle it. Just move how you want, loosen and warm up."

He took the lead, having long ago grown out of being self-conscious about dancing, and kept an eye on his client in the mirror as the older youkai joined in. He moved well and seemed to have a decent grasp of rhythm, Inuyasha decided. Just held himself back, or was distracted by something.

"So it's a wedding, right?" the hanyou asked when he felt they were both warmed up enough. "Is there going to be formal dancing as well as casual?"

Sesshomaru considered it for a moment. "Most likely. I am not certain, however."

Poor bastard, Inuyasha thought. Didn't even know what he'd be expected to dance, only that he _would_ be expected to dance. Women were terrifying creatures, especially when they started making plans for something. Not for the first time, he congratulated himself for hopping the fence, even if it had been a bit late in the game.

"The Foxtrot seems like the best bet, then. Most of the basic steps are simple four step configurations that can be switched around and improvised depending on the music, and it goes well enough with a huge range of songs that it should see you through the day, no problem."

Sesshomaru merely nodded. He obviously wasn't very talkative. Inuyasha wondered how the hell this woman managed to get him to propose.

The hanyou moved into position, adjusting their pose to dance together: his right hand held in Sesshomaru's left, his left on Sesshomaru's shoulder, and Sesshomaru's right on his waist. "Now just step where I step. You should have this down in no time at all."

As they began to move, Inuyasha fell into his usual mental griping. It really sucked to have to pretend to be the girl whenever some guy didn't have a damn clue how to dance. It was all Kagome's damn fault because she had to go and hurt her leg (he told her not to go drinking in those heels, but did she listen?).

Kagome - his former girlfriend, current friend and all around drill sergeant - managed the dance studio, and it was because of her that he'd found this source of supplementary income. She convinced (read: threatened) him to practice with her when she was training to be a dance instructor and he became surprisingly good at it, so she then convinced (read: threatened) him to help with her classes, and then when she hurt her leg, she convinced (read: threatened) him to take over her classes so she wouldn't lose clients.

Part of him enjoyed it, he admitted. When he was working with some of the hotter, more advanced students, it was really good. Pressing close, hips moving to the rhythm, getting all hot and out of breath... it was kinda like having sex standing up and without any of the messy aftermath. It was just stuff like this that really sucked.

Although... there was something kinda nice about being held by Sesshomaru, he thought.

Then promptly squashed it like an ugly bug. The man was getting married, for fuck's sake!

He managed to keep a clear enough mind that when they started on some more advanced steps, the hanyou noticed Sesshomaru was still being too stiff with his movements. The hanyou pulled back and - hoping like hell his expression was neutral - looked the older youkai up and down, considering.

"You look fit," he decided. "Like you're used to being active and moving around. Am I right?"

A brief glimmer of surprise rippled across Sesshomaru's face. "That's correct. I have studied martial arts since I was a child."

Inuyasha smiled. "So do I. It's actually how I learned to dance, strangely." When Sesshomaru simply stared at him, he explained: "You see, when my friend started learning, she got me to help her, and at first, I really didn't get it... but when I stopped concentrating on it being a dance and just thought of each step as a simple move, all those hours of training to move my body where and how I wanted even when it wouldn't have moved there naturally really helped me keep up with it. I got better really quickly once I started thinking of it like that." He shrugged. "It might help you to think of that way, too."

Sesshomaru nodded. "It's certainly worth a try," he agreed.

They resumed their positions, and Inuyasha guided them through the steps once again, leading them steadily across the floor. He was grinning by the end.

"Hey, that's a lot better. You're getting it now."

They went over the basic steps a few more times, just to make sure Sesshomaru had them down properly and was able to switch between the formations smoothly, the spent the remainder of their time working on the more advanced steps. By the time their allotted two hours were over, Sesshomaru could glide confidently across the floor with ease and grace. Inuyasha was considering offering to teach him other dances, ones that would prove more of a challenge for such a quick study.

That was purely a professional courtesy, of course. He wanted to help Sesshomaru be prepared for his wedding. He certainly had no ulterior motives, like wanting to spend more time with him...

He crushed that like every other traitorous thought he'd had throughout the evening and made to pull back away from Sesshomaru, but the hand on his waist firmed, holding him still. Confused, he looked up, only to find the older youkai's expression uncharacteristically intense. He distinctly saw the moment those brilliantly amber eyes fell down to his lips, and he swallowed.

What... was Sesshomaru doing?

He was leaning in, was what he was doing. _Holy shit_ , was all Inuyasha could think as he watched Sesshomaru's face move steadily closer to his own. _Chick flick moments like this really happen? Seriously_?

He absorbed the kiss; it was hesitant at first, but only for a moment. Then their lips pressed firmly together, while Inuyasha remained shocked and confused and torn between being damn interested in what was happening and doing the right thing. It was only when the older youkai started to deepen the kiss that Inuyasha finally accepted this was _really wrong_ and jerked his head away, wiggling out of Sesshomaru's arms.

The inuyoukai kept a strong grip on his hand, though, and he found he couldn't get free. "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring Inuyasha's attempts to free himself.

Inuyasha paused and gaped at him. _He sounds so calm about it_! "What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you even remember why you're here? You're getting married!"

One of Sesshomaru's thin eyebrows arched. "No, I'm not. I'm one of the best men, so I'm required to learn how to dance."

Inuyasha blinked owlishly. "Oh." Well, that made him feel like an idiot. "Well... that's good, then."

Amusement passed over Sesshomaru's face before composure returned. "Shall we continue, then?"

Inuyasha flushed. _Hell, he's so blunt_! But he couldn't deny he wanted it, so he nodded.

Sesshomaru smiled, and Inuyasha was so surprised, he wasn't able to fight it when the youkai pulled him back against him. But with strong and elegant fingers tangling in his hair and sliding under his shirt to stroke along his spine, fighting the kiss was the last thing on his mind.

Somewhere along the way, Inuyasha lost track of time. When he regained his senses, they were on the floor. Sesshomaru was leaning over him, his shirt undone and hanging open. Inuyasha's T-shirt had vanished to some unknown corner of the room, and the top button on his jeans was open.

He sucked in a breath. He might (embarrassingly) fall victim to the romantic cliche moment, but no way in hell was this going to turn into some kind of cheesey porno; he wasn't that easy! He put a hand on Sesshomaru's chest and pushed a little, ignoring how hot the skin felt, and how enticingly firm the muscles were.

"We can't... we can't do this," he said, trying to slide out from underneath. "Not yet. Definitely not here."

To his relief (and slight disappointment), the older inuyoukai sat back and began buttoning his shirt. "Yes... Perhaps it is rather soon," he agreed. "We should take more time to get to know each other more."

"Yeah..." Inuyasha looked around the room. No sign of his shirt. Shit. He didn't have anything to change into, either, so that meant he had to sit there like he was perfectly fine with being half-naked in front of the guy he really wanted to jump. "Yeah. You're right. I'm pretty sure you have other classes booked, right?"

"That's right."

"So maybe... I dunno... we can see what happens after that. If we're still interested and everything."

Sesshomaru watched him in silence for a moment. "If we happen to be, perhaps you might come to the wedding with me. I find myself without a date still."

Inuyasha blinked, surprised. And a little off-balance. "Ah... well... if we're still into each other... maybe. We'll have to see closer to the time, I guess..." _He's still being so damn direct!_ Change the subject. That was what he needed to do. "So, uh... whose wedding is it, anyway?"

"My father's. He's marrying a ningen woman."

Inuyasha smiled. "What a coincidence. My mother's getting married to a youkai, too."

They both froze as that sunk in and stared at each other.

"What's your mother's name?"

"Izayoi... Takahashi..." Inuyasha said hesitantly, and realised from the instant recognition on Sesshomaru's face that he'd just been making out with his future step-brother. To say that he freaked out would be an understatement.

However, when he tried to back away from the situation before it became any weirder, Sesshomaru caught him and pulled him into a searing kiss that electrified his nerves and blocked any and all rational thought right up until his back hit the wooden floor once again.

He stared up at the other youkai in shock. "Sesshomaru...?"

From his position comfortably straddling the hanyou's thighs, Sesshomaru used one hand to begin unbuttoning his shirt again. "You're overreacting to this development," he said calmly, almost reasonably. "So you leave me with no choice but to show you it changes nothing." A slow, sly smile spread across his face. "Let us begin bonding, little brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is actually a sample of some of the stuff I've bee submitting to a community I own on LJ: http://inubrainbreak.livejournal.com/
> 
> I share it with a good friend a lot of you probably know from other sites as Demitria Miriam or cuppycake and there's a whole lot of content there already. It's definitely worth checking out if you enjoy either of our work.


	8. Green-Eyed Monster

**Pairing:** Sess x Inu  
 **Emotion:** Jealousy!  
 **Object:** Feather  
 **Word:** Fool  
 **Wildcard:** Kagura  
 **User:** Demitria Miriam

 

**Green-Eyed Monster**

 

From his vantage point on the second floor of the almost empty club, Sesshomaru's jaw clenched and his foot tapped an angry rhythm on the plush carpet. He knew he had to keep his cool. He knew he was being tested, his buttons deliberately pressed. He knew this had somehow become a kind of battle he was determined to win and thus prove his point.

He _knew_ this, but he could still feel his temper simmering under the suface.

Down below, the girls he employed were practising their dance routines in full costume. Watching them, his elbows on the edge of the stage, was Inuyasha. _His_ Inuyasha.

He realised his hands had balled into fists and made a conscious effort to relax them. He wouldn't give Inuyasha what he wanted. Not when it had all started over something so ridiculous. Just remembering it sent a fresh wave of irritation through him.

_"Why don't you just go hump her leg?" the hanyou grouched._

_Sesshomaru turned, raising one eyebrow. Inuyasha stood with his arms folded, shoulders set and tense, and his brows furrowed so deeply they appeared to be as one._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Don't take that hoity-toity tone with me. You haven't taken your eyes off her since she started dancing."_

_Sesshomaru turned to look back at the dancer in question. Kagura Onigumo, well into her second rehearsal with his current employees. Though she had been successful in the recruitment stage, she had yet to impress him and convince him once and for all she should stay on his payroll._

_"Don't be a fool, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said dismissively, watching as the red-eyed youkai swung lithely around a pole and then slid down wearing only a glittering red bikini. "It's natural for me to watch her. I must make sure all the dancers here meet the standards I set before they dance for my patrons."_

_He couldn't see Inuyasha, but he knew his hanyou was rolling his eyes heavenward. "Yeah. Sure."_

_"Jealousy is not befitting inuyoukai, Inuyasha," the older youkai replied, ignoring the sarcasm dripping from his brother's words. "You should, at all times, be above such things, like myself."_

_He waited for the onslaught of insults. The hanyou would inevitably implode and work off all his frustration and anger in a verbal assault, forgetting why he was angry in the first place, and then Sesshomaru could carry on his business wthout interruption. Already preparing his comebacks, Sesshomaru waited for it to begin._

_And waited._

_He frowned, after significant time had passed in silence, but didn't look back. If he did, Inuyasha would realise he was being baited. It could simply be a delayed reaction; oft times things took some time to sink through his brother's thick skull, especially when he was more hotheaded than usual._

_"Is that so?" Inuyasha finally said, but Sesshomaru's frown only deepened. Inuyasha sounded... calm. Level-headed, even. This was not anticipated._

_"We'll just see about that," the hanyou concluded cryptically._

_Sesshomaru finally did turn to stare as he heard Inuyasha's footsteps across the floor, but it was to watch Inuyasha retreat, leaving him wondering exactly what the hanyou had meant._

That had been two days ago. Inuyasha hadn't said anything about it, even when Sesshomaru subtly pressed. He'd acted as though it hadn't even happened. The older youkai had begun to relax about it, starting to wonder if Inuyasha had decided to let it go; atypical, certainly, but not implausible.

This theory, however, had been blown out of the water just thirty minutes before. Now Sesshomaru was left with a choice: save face and ignore it or admit defeat in the form of dragging Inuyasha away by force.

To make matters worse, he could tell Inuyasha was watching Kagura. Though there were easily a dozen women practising their routine, the way the hanyou's head moved mirrored the wind youkai's movements perfectly. A very specific dig Sesshomaru found difficult to ignore.

He had just resolved to follow the voice of his pride and let Inuyasha get on with it, proving it was possible to master such feelings and thus winning, when he noticed Kagura had abruptly stopped in the middle of her routine and was approaching the hanyou.

The older youkai's hands slowly tightened on the metal of the railing as he watched his employee crouch down in front of Inuyasha, doubtless offering quite a view in her almost non-existent g-string and the matching scraps of cloth over her chest barely big enough to cover anything, and proceeded to run a deep purple feather plucked from a boa across the hanyou's jaw.

Something snapped. Leaving distinct handprints in the rail behind him, Sesshomaru descended the stairs two, even three at a time, crossing the empty floor to the stage in a few long, angry strides.

"Onigumo," he said flatly as they both turned their heads to look at him. "You are fired. Pack your belongings and leave the premises immediately."

The smile that had been teasing her darkly painted mouth vanished immediately. In the few seconds he spared her his attention, he realised he'd never known eyes so bright and red could seem so icy. Then Sesshomaru dismissed all thought of her and rounded on his lover instead.

Inuyasha beat him to the punch, frowning at him. "What the hell are you doing? You don't have to fire her, for fuck's sake."

"I do," Sesshomaru countered simply, beginning to advance and watching with satisfaction as Inuyasha backed up.

"Like hell you do! I thought jealousy was beneath you and all that bull you were spouting the other day? Just admit you were wrong like a fucking normal person."

"It is beneath me. Yet again and again, you bring me low, hanyou."

"And what the fuck is that --" Inuyasha broke off with a shocked gasp as Sesshomaru struck and had him pinned against the closest wall by his wrists in the next moment.

"You make me do things, think things, I never expected of myself," Sesshomaru said, his voice dangerously low. "There are consequences."

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but whatever he had been about to say was lost forever as Sesshomaru crushed their lips together. His tongue roughly invaded the hanyou's mouth, and instead it turned into unintelligible groaning, a mix of arousal and irritation, as Inuyasha's hands fisted ineffectually against the wall.

He didn't pull back until he could feel the hanyou's chest heaving against his. Inuyasha sucked in much needed breaths, glassy eyes staring up at him, and Sesshomaru couldn't help smirking as he waited for some clarity to return.

He leaned forward until his lips could brush over a velvety soft furred ear. "I want you to remember, Inuyasha, when your body aches and your voice is hoarse, that you brought this on yourself."

Keeping a firm hold on Inuyasha's wrists, the youkai ascended the stairs once again, ignoring his brother's embarrassed protests ("Wait! Not _here_ , damn it!"), and entered his office, closing the door firmly behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you get to imagine them having angry sex. Yay!
> 
> I realised I hadn't written anything in, like... a month, so I started poking through my half-written stuff and found this prompt that a friend had given me ages ago and I forgot about... so I just sat and finished it from, like, the third chapter on in one go. ^^
> 
> Oh, and is it just me or is it highly amusing to imagine Sesshomaru owning a strip club? xD


	9. Two To...Foxtrot: The Wedding

Inuyasha had opted out of being his date for the wedding. After learning they would both be in attendance and that they would both be best men, Sesshomaru had thought it all the more reasonable that they attend together. Apparently, the hanyou hadn't felt the same.

"It'd be weird," Inuyasha had said. "And besides, I'm already taking somebody else. I can't cancel on her; she'd hurt me."

Such was the flimsy excuse he'd received. And Inuyasha hadn't been forthcoming with the details. Sesshomaru had been forced to hound him relentlessly with questions for some days before the hanyou finally admitted that his date was Kagome Higurashi.

It was a name he knew, of course. His father had booked her specifically for the pre-wedding dance lessons because she was, according to all reports, extremely gifted for someone so young. It seemed she had a reputation for turning even the most awkward of people into competent dancers, at the very least.

He had even been somewhat put out after being informed that she had taken some time away from instructing due to an injury. If he was going to suffer through dance lessons, he expected to learn under the one his father deemed the best choice, not some substitute. Patience already thin with the idea, he had almost cancelled his appointment and rescheduled.

That was, of course, until the substitute had coincidentally appeared in the main lobby and introduced himself to the gathered students. After that, Sesshomaru had had no further thoughts of seeing the woman who owned the studio.

And now she was here with Inuyasha at their parents' wedding reception, while he remained dateless.

"I love this song!" the woman in question abruptly said. Sesshomaru turned his head in time to watch her grip one of the hanyou's hands. "Inuyasha, let's dance!"

"What?" Inuyasha, just about to take a sip of his champagne, paused. "I dunno..."

"Oh, come on," Kagome insisted, plucking the champagne flute right out of Inuyasha's hands and putting it on the buffet table beside them. "It'll be fun!"

She tugged insistently, and the hanyou heaved a sigh as he followed her. But for all his reluctance, Sesshomaru noted, he certainly got into the swing of things quickly. And far too much for the youkai's liking.

They moved across the floor like the professionals they were, perfectly in time and in sync with each other. So much so that Sesshomaru was unsure if this was somehow choreographed or if they just knew each other that well. The possibility of the latter had him frowning into his own glass.

"Oh, just look at them, darling," Izayoi Takahashi - no, Musashi - sighed. The other guests had begun to clear a space for Inuyasha and Kagome on the dance floor; some had stopped dancing altogether in favour of watching.

"They look wonderful together, don't they?" the woman continued, leaning against his father and positively beaming. The bride had changed into a more simple white dress for the reception, but was still eye-catching despite her age. "They make such a wonderful couple, and Kagome's such a sweet girl. I wonder if they plan to get back together..."

Sesshomaru heard no more. Get back together? The ningen woman was the hanyou's ex? Inuyasha had certainly failed to mention that. He had assumed they were friends and colleagues only. From the way they bickered over the phone, Sesshomaru had never expected they'd have such a history. And the majority of their arguments had been about some "damn wolf" the girl had been considering going on a date with.

Had... had the arguments been... jealousy?

If that was the case, what was the hanyou doing with him? Although, admittedly... he hadn't been doing much of anything. That first evening in the dance studio was as close as they'd come to anything, and that had been spectacularly interrupted by the cleaning crew.

Since then, they'd met for drinks over the course of the two weeks before the wedding, but the hanyou had always managed to wiggle away before things could become interesting. At the time, he had simply thought Inuyasha surprisingly shy or reticent. Now, Sesshomaru was wondering if it was all because of this woman.

He narrowed his eyes on her as she and Inuyasha pressed close. With their hips firmly connected, gyrating, and Inuyasha's hands on her waist, she dipped back until the tips of her hair kissed the floor, then slowly came back up. Her arms looped around his neck, and they both grinned.

Inuyasha certainly didn't seem to be reluctant to dance now. Rather, he looked quite happy. Sesshomaru's irritation increased to match.

Kagome spun away from Inuyasha in a flutter of pale silk, then back to him. After a moment of pressing against him, she dipped down almost to the floor and then slowly slid back up the hanyou's leg, full contact; dissatisfied with just one display, the girl spun, dipped and pulled herself back up yet again.

Sesshomaru downed the rest of his glass of champagne - two thirds, at least - in one, long gulp and set it down on the table before he broke the fragile glass. He'd seen enough.

Determinedly, he strode onto the dance floor and approached the two of them. He cleared his throat for their attention, and they slowed as they both turned to face him. Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice the way the girl leaned her head against Inuyasha's.

"May I cut in?" he asked, as he was aware was customary; despite wanting to simply yank Inuyasha away from her, he wouldn't cause such a scene at his father's wedding.

After the briefest of exchanged glances, the couple split apart. The woman turned to him, smiling, and held up her hands for him to take, but Sesshomaru was already turning away from her. Locking eyes with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru slipped a hand around his waist and spun the two of them away from Kagome.

Inuyasha immediately went stiff as a board in his arms. "What the hell are you doing?" the hanyou hissed. "Our parents are watching!" To prove his point, Inuyasha glanced worriedly over at them.

Sesshomaru followed his gaze, but remained calm; neither seemed concerned, but Izayoi was definitely curious as to what they were doing.

"I don't care," the youkai replied, as he turned his gaze back to Inuyasha. "It's better than watching you dance with that woman."

"What?" the hanyou said distractedly, flicking his attention back to the newlyweds.

Sesshomaru reached up and turned Inuyasha's face toward his. "Pay attention, hanyou."

Inuyasha only renewed his struggles. "Let go of me and maybe I will!" Yet again, his eyes sought out their parents as he pulled his head free.

For the sake of getting a decent response from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru removed his arm from around his waist and instead switched to a grip on the hanyou's wrist. Inuyasha glared at it.

"Would you please let go of me? What the hell are our parents gonna think?"

Suddenly, it clicked for Sesshomaru. "You don't want your mother to know you're interested in men."

"No!" the hanyou snapped. "No, it's not that. I just haven't told her yet, and her wedding really ain't the right time. So keep your damn voice down and let _go_ of me!"

An idea formed instantly, and Sesshomaru almost smiled. Instead of letting go, he tightened his grip and started across the floor again. "Follow me," he said, ignoring the hanyou's hissed protests and subtle struggles. He wasn't the only one unwilling to cause a scene.

He led Inuyasha out of the reception hall and into the deserted hallway. There, he spun the hanyou around and pushed his back up against a wall, blocking his escape with an arm on either side of him.

"What the fuck's wrong with you today?" Inuyasha demanded, pushing at one of his arms. Sesshomaru didn't move an inch.

"That woman," he said instead. "Kagome. I want you to forget about her."

Inuyasha gaped at him. "What the hell are you talking about? She's one of my oldest friends. I've only known you for two weeks, asshole. Like hell I'm gonna forget about her just because --"

"A friend is fine," the older youkai interrupted. "Yet it's clear she means more to you. This, I want you to forget."

Inuyasha's mouth worked silently for a moment. "You think... Oh, hell, no. We're not like that."

"You were."

"Back in high school, yeah. And for a bit after. But it was just kid stuff, you know? We thought it was more than that, but I guess not. We work as friends, nothin' else."

Sesshomaru relaxed. He already knew the hanyou was not a gifted liar; if he appeared to be telling the truth, then he was. Looking back at their dancing now, he could view it simply as two colleagues showing off their skills. With his displeasure gone, he could admire the way Inuyasha moved, the skill and grace, and the lust he'd ignored before came bubbling up to the surface.

He forced himself to focus when he realised Inuyasha was speaking again.

"...getting jealous already? Shit, what's up with that? We haven't even slept together yet."

"Something I plan to rectify," the youkai murmured. "Tonight."

Inuyasha stared. "Wait, no, I didn't mean..."

"I'll make you a deal, Inuyasha. You come to my hotel room tonight and I'll keep quiet around your mother."

It took Inuyasha a moment to realise what he meant. Then he puffed up indignantly. "You bastard, that's blackmail!"

"I prefer to call it progress," Sesshomaru replied. "Left to your own devices, who knows how long it would take you to finally give in to temptation. I wonder if you are a virgin."

Inuyasha flushed brightly and Sesshomaru deduced he was right on the money. Interesting.

"Like hell I am!" the hanyou blustered in protest. "And I'm still not coming to --"

Sesshomaru silenced him with a kiss, taking advantage of Inuyasha's open mouth to slide his tongue in and taste every inch until the hanyou stopped pushing him away and started pulling him closer, moaning. He could feel Inuyasha's interest against his own. He only reluctantly pulled back when oxygen became a necessity.

"My room," he repeated. "Tonight. It'll be more than worth the wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look. A sequel.
> 
> Someone over at AFF commented and wanted me to write a drabble about Sesshomaru getting all jealous from watching Inuyasha dance. A day or two later... we have this. xD
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
